


Right Here

by AlternativeRocker



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Jocelyn have avoided each other for so long that they have to find what they once had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**March 2013**

It was the first time in almost thirteen years that Maggie had been inside this house and it was causing both women to be shaking slightly. It was her choice though, just as packing up any of her belongings that had ended up here had been when they broke up.

"I can't read it, Maggie." Jocelyn muttered as she ignored the piece of paper that was lying between them.

"Oh, come off it, I ask you to do this one thing and you refuse?!"

"No, that's not what I am doing," she nervously toyed with the end of her sleeve, it was hard enough to have Maggie standing in front of her once more, never mind admitting the truth, "I finally went to a doctor about that problem I was having with my eye-"

"You told me that had stopped!"

"I may have misled you on that." She had grown tired of the constant nagging she had endured so had pretended it was sorted.

Maggie changed her tone as she properly looked at her ex, catching the hint of discomfort and realising it must have been more serious, "What did they say?"

"I have macular degeneration, or so they claimed a couple of years ago when I got tested. It doesn't get better." She tried in vain to prevent emotion entering into her voice. The condition was causing the view of Maggie to go fuzzy at the edges which hurt more than anything else relating to this condition.

Sitting down on the chair opposite Maggie ran a hand down her face, "Why on earth did you not go sooner?! Why did you not tell me?"

"I was coping fine with it but then it got that touch worse and I was worried. My next injection to help cope with it isn't until tomorrow."

They sat staring at the other in silence for a long time, the animosity having faded completely. Both attempted not to go through old memories but couldn't resist picturing scenes such as waking up at unnatural hours only to drift back to their dreams while looking at the other. They had been each other's secret sanctuary, where they went to feel safe and content.

"I should get off now." Maggie stood up, her body not knowing what to do as she felt herself falling back under the spell of this building and its owner.

"No, do what you came here to do. What does it say?" She asked, motioning to the envelope in her hand.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Maggie," she chastised, having never seen the blonde woman so ill at ease before.

"Fine. It says that I want to be friends again, if there is any possibility. That I apologise but don't regret anything that happened between us apart from how we have treated each other since." Thirteen years had gone so slowly with them living in such close proximity but she had felt there was no alternative until now. After the revelation about Jocelyn she knew the letter had been unnecessary, they were never going to lose the bond they once established and if the friendship had any chance they had to talk.

"Won't someone have an issue with this? We both know she hates me." Jocelyn didn't have to expand any further about the person in question.

"Lil broke it off last week when I told her I wasn't going to move away from this town." Jocelyn was still amazed that the relationship between Maggie and Lil had lasted almost five years, in her eyes they had nothing in common and never seemed to be happy when they were out together. Meanwhile, Lil knew that the other pair used to be something and regardless of the fact Maggie didn't want to contact Jocelyn she would be steered away by her if on the same street. "She wants to find somewhere far away to explore and settle down in; I am content staying right here."

"There's always room for you right here." Jocelyn never intended to flirt with Maggie, had never meant to when they first met either. Her life had changed that day and sometimes she wished she could go back and not ended up sleeping together within the first week after a night of gin.

"Funny."

"I'm serious, this house was far too big for me when I bought it never mind now." The house on the cliff had been bought when they were just starting as a couple, they could escape everyone else while using a pretence of redecorating and furnishing. It was all Jocelyn's house though, she had wanted to upscale before they had met but never got round to it. The buzz of their relationship caused her to be a little reckless when it came to material goods, whilst she should have been focusing on the woman who had been there almost daily just to see her.

"I need to go, Jocelyn." She wasn't sure what she would do otherwise so collected her bag from where she had thrown it near the door and walked away. Whilst she did not look back over her shoulder as she walked down the hill, she knew she would be returning soon, they had wasted far too long not speaking to the person they once confided everything in.

~~~~

**March 2015**

"I do still love this house." Maggie commented, looking up as she laid back with her head on her partner's lap.

Jocelyn smiled at her, wanting nothing more in the world than what she now had, "You suit it here."

"Thats 'cause I secretly designed it to my taste and you're too lazy to have altered it."

"Move in with me." She said it so casually that Maggie had to take a second to realise what had been offered.

"What?"

"Bring everything you own or bring nothing at all, and stay here."

Instead of running away scared like she would if it were anyone other than this asking the question, "Jocelyn, we have only just got back together."

"You were up here plenty even when we weren't." It was true that at least once a week Maggie would attempt to make Jocelyn be sociable. She had known that aim was futile as usually the other woman would go without speaking to anyone else between their meetings but she tried. Sometimes they even spent hours in the company of the other not talking - Maggie would be making editorial notes on articles while Jocelyn would be listening to audio books while watching the female concentrate on the paper.

"It's not the same and you know it."

"Fine, but whenever you do decide it is the right time then simply don't leave," she said, running a hand along the cheek of the woman below. She had not planned to make the proposition - it has shocked her more than anyone as it left her mouth - but it felt so right. Maggie would not have slept with her again if she wasn't serious about them, a kiss was one thing but meaningless sympathy sex with a past-partner was beyond either of their capabilities.

"I promise it won't be too long." She wanted to accept straight away but feared rushing would bring about another break-up. They had changed as people since they last were a couple and she felt they practically had to get to now this altered woman. Fundamentally they were the same person as they used to be but little nuances had been shown which made it somewhat more exciting as they fell in love with these too.

Maggie had had a life in the intervening years but Jocelyn felt her own was just beginning. The past two years had slowly been dragging her - occasionally kicking and screaming - back to the bigger world and with their relationship now like it was she finally felt as though it was worthwhile. All of the town had known about Maggie's sexuality for several years and had seen her few lovers. They had no idea about her and Jocelyn though - most didn't even think they were friends - so the upcoming gossip would hit unprecedented levels and they were trying to prepare themselves. They didn't care though what would be remarked upon, they were old enough to just want to live the way they wanted to, and they refused to keep their adoration hidden this time round.

 _Lover_... The thought of somebody else making love to _her_ Maggie was something that had haunted her all this time but she was back in her arms now and she didn't plan on ever letting go. Since the moment she said she was in love with Maggie, she wished she had done it sooner. There was no use in dwelling on the past yet if she had only possessed a little more willpower they could have been in this situation for over a decade.

Maggie had admitted to being in love when they entered the house after the picnic and kiss. She didn't have to, it was unspoken that day although they both knew it, but she got lost in the scene. As she pressed Jocelyn against the wall she broke away and whispered the words into her ear breathlessly before resuming the battle their mouths and hands had been having. There had been no discussion about heading upstairs that evening, waiting even a day would have been pointless because they knew what was happening. Another day on top of the fifteen years they had already endured would have been unnecessary cruelty - what if something occurred in that day and they never got to feel their lover's touch again.

Jocelyn was brought out of her contemplation by a hand gliding up the inside of her blouse. They both had planned to do work but now it was forgotten as she leaned down and brushed their lips together. Slowly they moved into a more comfortable position with Maggie straddling the area she had been using as a headrest, unbuttoning shirts as she went. Right here was where she belonged.


End file.
